Red
by sugarplumdreams
Summary: A/N: Part 1 of my CS Valentine fic for Christine (caith-sith@tumblr). Her prompt for me was CS and a ball but I'm putting a little twist on it :)


**Part One**

When the trumpets sounded in the grand ballroom, the crowd of celebrants hushed in anticipation as they all turned their attention towards the staircase.

"_Announcing, Her Royal Highness, Princess Emma Margaret Nolan."_

Several moments passed, enough time for people to grow restless waiting for the first glimpse of the Princess, before a collective whisper of voices filled the room.

_"Where is she?"_

_"What will she wear?"_

_"How many roses will she get?"_

Then Emma appeared at the top of landing and everyone went into stunned silence.

She was achingly beautiful. Her dress was an off-the-shoulder gown, cinching into a tiny waist then expanding outwards into yards and yards of skirt. It glittered everywhere, as if the very rays of the sun had been encased in tiny jewels and painstakingly sewed on. Her hair was braided into a waterfall from one side and down diagonally to the other where it hung curled and loose over one shoulder. The only sparkling adornment she wore was a crown, the same one her mother had worn at her own 18th birthday.

She smiled and that one motion sent everyone into the formal act of respect, the men bowing their heads and the ladies bending to curtsy. She gathered her skirts and began her decent down the staircase. At the bottom her parents stood waiting for her, beaming with happiness and pride.

Charming extended his hand to help her down the last few steps. "Emma," he smiled. "You look incredible."

She grinned, tilting her head as he kissed her cheek. "Thanks Daddy."

Snow greeted her daughter in turn then flanked her other side as Charming drew her into the center of the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he started, voice echoing off the walls. "The Queen and I would like to express our sincerest gratitude for your attendance to our daughter's celebration this evening." He smiled at his girls. "I know you're all eager to get started so without further ado, let the festivities begin!"

They danced and mingled for hours until finally the King called for the customary Rose Dance. Everyone was entitled for one dance with the Princess as long as they presented her with a rose.

After the King, Emma danced with all seven of her Uncles. Then she danced with Princes from neighboring realms, with the sons of her parents' friends, with men she didn't even know though no doubt had titles to their names. She danced endlessly, around and around the room, until her bouquet grew so large she had to set it down.

She took the opportunity to sneak out for a breath of fresh air. The night air was cool against her skin as she walked to the far end of the balcony that overlooked the palace gardens. Resting her arms atop the railing she glanced up at the sky, the moon shone brightly overhead and made her smile.

Out here was where she felt the freest and she let her shoulders relax for a moment, away from the duties of being a royal. It wasn't that she disliked being a Princess, she just disliked all the formalities that came with it. The ball had been at her parents' insistence and she'd humored them because she loved them, but she would have preferred to spend her birthday on a trip somewhere new, where she could learn and explore and maybe have an adventure or two.

"Someday," she mused, murmuring to herself. She took a deep breath, stealing herself to reenter the ballroom. She'd been gone too long already and knowing her father, he was no doubt getting ready to send the guards to search for her. The thought made her shake her head, but she smiled fondly.

When she turned, she jumped with a start at the figure standing a few feet away. "Oh," she said, eyes widening. "_Oh._"

The man was strikingly handsome, his eyes bright blue even in the moonlight. An odd sensation settled warmly over her body. He smiled, bowing formally before his eyes flickered back to hers. Her breath caught.

"Your highness," he said. "My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you."

She blinked, mind freezing up as she continued to stare at him. "Ah," she managed. "It's alright, no harm done."

He smirked at her, a knowing look crossing his face. "I was hoping her majesty would honor me with a dance."

Emma's eyes drifted to his outstretched hand, her stomach going into knots. She knew why her parents had orchestrated the Rose Dance, it was their not so discreet way of searching for a suitor, but of all the men with all their roses, none of them had caused her heart to race as it was racing now.

"You- you don't have a rose," she stuttered.

He smiled quietly, producing a long-stemmed rose from behind his back. All of the others had been white, his was red.

She didn't move for a long time, eyes fixated on the flower. If she took the rose, there was no going back, and she recognized the significance in that far beyond this one dance he asked for.

He stood patiently, waiting for her decision. The look in his eyes told her that he didn't doubt that she would acquiesce, but he was still giving her the choice. Emma's entire life, from the day of her birth, had been decided for her. It was something she wasn't particularly fond of.

So she stepped forward to take the rose because this was the one thing she was choosing.

She assumed he would escort her back to the ballroom but he simply slipped an arm around her waist and drew her to him. She gasped when their bodies bumped, heat spreading over her shoulders as he took her hand and began swaying gently against the faint music in the background.

"You never told me your name."

He smiled, eyes lingering across her face as if memorizing every feature. "I didn't give it," he answered. "You know, tales of your beauty have traveled far and wide."

That made her laugh. "I think you're thinking about my mother."

"No," he shook his head. "I'm thinking about you."

Her eyes narrowed slightly but the corners of her mouth turned up at his blatant advances. "Who _are_ you?"

"I'm no one, just a humble man wishing to be graced by your insurmountable beauty."

He circled them gently and she was lulled by the ease with which her body moved with his. "Does that charm always get you what you want?"

"Yes, actually, it does." The man chuckled, eyes crinkling at the corners. "I'm dancing with you aren't I?"

"And just how far have you traveled for such a simple request?"

Somehow, he'd drawn her further in so that his cheek lay against the side of her head. She knew his nearness was inappropriate, but the pull to him was uncontrollable.

"Neverland," he whispered, the warmth of his breath tickling her ear and shooting a tingle down her spine.

"Neverland?" Her brow furrowed as she pulled back to look at him, then understanding came into her eyes. "Killian J -"

His mouth silenced her, a million stars exploding into a sparkling array of colors in her mind. He swallowed the surprised gasp against his lips and enfolded her in his embrace. Her arms automatically came around his neck as she let him take…and take…and take.

His tongue ran along the seam of her lips and she opened her mouth on a groan. When his hand traveled up the length of her back to tangle in her hair, she shuddered against him.

Her senses where overwhelmed by him. He smelled of the sea and leather, tasted like a rich, dark wine, and felt like heaven on earth.

He was a stranger, a complete, utter stranger, yet she knew him. She didn't know how, but she _knew_ him. Not just his name or the glorious tales associated with it, but in her mind, in her heart, in the very core of her being, she knew who he was. The moment their lips met, everything inside of her recognized him instantly and her entire world clicked magically into place.

When he pulled away she swayed on her feet, lightheaded.

"Happy birthday, Princess," he murmured, cupping her face between his hands and touching his lips sweetly to hers one last time.

Then he was gone, slipping away into the shadows and Emma was left feeling dazed and empty. She lowered herself to the nearest bench, fingers gliding over her lips where his had been fervently pressed against hers.

Her hand moved to press against her heart, where it was pounding wildly in her chest, but already she felt the absence of it. She looked to where he had left, shaking her head in disbelief.

He'd stolen her heart.

"Killian," she breathed, her hand returning to her mouth.

She'd fallen in love with him. Over one stolen kiss, she'd fallen in love with him.

Killian Jones, King of Seas, pirate extraordinaire.

Her parents were going to kill her.

She was shaken awake by Mary Margaret's hand on her shoulder and the sound of her frantic voice. "Emma, wake up! I've been looking for you everywhere! We're going to be late, the ball is in an hour and Ruby still has to get you ready!"

She blinked against the light at the Sheriff's station, lifting her head off the desk as she tried to clear her mind. Her hand went directly to her mouth. Her lips were still tingling and she could feel her heart still racing. _Son of a bitch._

A single red rose.

A dance in the moonlight.

A stolen kiss.

Killian- _Hook._

She shook her head, rubbing her hands roughly over her face. She was losing it.

_TBC..._


End file.
